A Coma
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: FINISHED Michiru finally decides to tell Haruka a secret that has been eating away at her soul for too long. But Haruka is in a coma. Is it already too late?
1.

I'm writing this story to symbolize every hateful thing I've ever felt. I'm warning everyone who's reading this ahead of time, if you personally know me, or have any sort of feelings of friendship or romantic toward me, and you think you may be hurt, don't read this story. It's going to be hard enough for me to write it, but I think it's the best way for me to get it out, all the pain and suffering I've gone through in my life. Some of it will be actually based on my life, some of it will be twisted around, and some of it will be made up. I'm not saying which parts are which, only to protect myself.  
  
A Coma  
Chapter 1  
  
There were three things sitting around her as she continued writting her letter to all the people that she could have ever thought that she could trust:  
  
  
Everyone,  
  
I thought my world was the greatest thing of all. Everyone thought that I'm this perfect little rich kid with no flaws and that nothing's wrong with me. But you're all wrong. I go through hell everyday of my life. My parents put me through hell. Both verbal and physical. My mother yells at me and my father beats and has even sexually raped me, that's why I refuse to go out with a man.  
  
That takes me to the people at school. When they see me with my close friends, they never see me with guys because I simply do not trust them. They call me names like "dyke", "homo", "lesbo", and "carpet muncher." You all don't seem to realize that those things bug me, they get to me a lot easier then they would other people.  
  
Well, the fact of the matter is, You're all right, I am homosexual. I don't like men, I never did, I never will, I don't trust them. Not after what my fater has done to me.  
  
I can't take anything anymore. To all the people that actually care about me, I'm sorry I missed everything, graduation, prom, missing everything. See you on the other side...All of you.  
  
Haruka Tenou  
  
  
She folded up the letter and sealed it in a plain white envelope, labeling it, "To: Everyone." She placed her pen neatly back into her desk drawer, she always kept everything in her room to military clean conditions.  
  
She stood and picked up the few acid pills that she had stolen, the bottle of vodka she took from her father and the retractable switch blade she got from her trip to England.  
  
She popped a pill into her mouth and swallowed it dry. It didn't go down all the way. She opened up the bottle of vodka and drank a few swallows of it. It burned, she hadn't realized how much it would actually burn the inside of her throat. She was determined to do it. When Haruka was determined to do something, she was going to do it.  
  
Her fifth pill, and she was almost through her bottle of vodka. She started to feel the effects of the mixture. Lightheadedness and dizzyness were consuming her. She had to hurry, that way she could make sure that her parents could not bring ner back to this world.  
  
She picked up her knife and popped out the blade...  
  
  
"What was that? It sounded like glass." Mrs. Tenou said to her husband, who was hidden behind his paper.  
  
Both of them walked upstairs and enter their daughter's room. The room was unusually quiet, an erie quiet, no sound of breathing. there was a piece of glass spotted at the foot of the bed.  
  
When they walked around, they saw their one and only child laying in her own blood. Some of her blood was mixed with a clear liquid and some form of pills as well as glass and a switch blade.  
  
Mrs. Tenou slowly rolled Haruka over, seeing that she had severed veins in both or her wrists. She also saw that in was vodka that she had been mixing with probably some kind of drug. They had to get her to a hospital, she was already having convultions. 


	2. 

A Coma  
Chapter 2 (Inside Haruka's Soul)  
  
  
What is this feeling inside of me? What did I do to myself? Oh my god. What is this light I'm walking toward? I don't want to die anymore. I've got to fight this.  
  
I walk around in this endless nothing, nothing here, nothing anywhere, I don't know which way to go. I'm confused. One side, I hear people calling me names, the same names they had called me when I was in the real world. That was the dark side.  
  
On the other side I hear people saying that they love me. That everything is happy on that side. That's the light side.  
  
Inside my head I'm screaming, outside, I'm in a deep coma. I hear people say that they're unsure if I'll wake up. I had done a lot of damage to the inside of my stomach due to the pills and vodka and had several stitches in both of my wrists. I have been in critical condition for over a week.  
  
I'm stuck in the middle, the middle of nothing. Is this what I wanted? I didn't think I would actually go this far, I'm afraid of dying now. I'm going to miss everyong. And I know everyone misses me. I hear everyone talking to me and I smell the flowers.  
  
Even the people that made fun of me are saying sorry to me, I feel really bad now. Everyone misses me. I'm sitting now, sitting in the middle of my emptiness, just listening to the voices around me. The voices from my past, my father's voice, my mother's, the people from school.  
  
"Sit still, you know you'll like it." I heard my father's voice, clear as day behind me.  
  
I turn around and listen to the voice as it continues.  
  
"No man will treat you as well as me." I rubbed my cheek, remembering where he slapped me, to get me to stop crying. "Just stop moving or I'll hit you again. If you tell anyone...I'll kill you."  
  
I still remember that evening. I was doing my Modern Japanese homework and talking on the phone. It was exactly 7:45 P.M. He barged right into my room. He was drunk, I could smell it on his breath. I hung up with Makoto and tried to stay calm with him, he had a bad temper when he's drunk. He took control of me and threw me to my bed, and he made me swear never to say a word about that night, and I haven't, not until the letter I wrote.  
  
I just hope he gets the punishiment that he deserves. 


	3. 

Author's Note: (.......) Is Haruka's thoughts inside of her mind.  
  
A Coma  
Chapter 3  
  
Haruka continues to be monitored, day and night for any sudden changes. Her vital signs have to be watches carefully. The doctors are still unsure if she'll ever come out of a coma.  
  
People come and talk to her, but what they don't know is that everything they say, helps her to come back to the land of the living.  
  
A mysterious person came into the room, the room was empty, other then Haruka, two chairs, several vases of flowers, white and red roses, and many get well cards and balloons as well as the sounds of beeping from the machine she was hooked up to.  
  
"Hey there." she stood beside the bed, setting a gift between Haruka's arm and waist. "I don't know it you can hear me or not, but it's me Michiru."  
  
(Why is Michiru here...she's hated me forever. Ever since I first flirted with her last year.)  
  
"How are you doing? Everyone at school feels really bad about what they did to you. The letter that you wrote, it was printed in the school paper, there's a memorial for you in the front lobby. Even the people that don't know you were crying when they announced that you had almost killed yourself. It's very sad Haruka, it hit all of us hard. We didn't know we hurt you that much."  
  
(She's crying, I know she is, she's gotta be. I can just tell. I can hear her voice. She's just like everyone else. Telling me they miss me, then as soon as I wake up. I go to the asylum, go back to school aqnd get made fun of...again. Maybe I shouldn't go back. I'm still confused.)  
  
"I've got to tell you something Haruka." she picked up Haruka's left hand, being sure to stay clear of the bandages. "You remember when you flirted with me Haruka? How I slapped you and told you never to talk to me again."  
  
(Yeah Michiru, thank you for reminding me of that. I remember everything of that moment. I walked up to you, you were behind the teller bookshelves, sitting on the floor looking through the books on the shelf you were facing. We were in the same class at that time. I had had this crush on you since the school year started. I walked back the aisle and stooped down beside you to see what you were doing. I started to gently run my fingers through your hair. I thought you liked it at first so I moved in to try to kiss you and you pushed me away away and slapped me across the face. What could you have to tell me now?)  
  
"Haruka, I'm sorry I slapped you that day. I didn't mean for it to come off that way, the way that I hated you. I don't hate you." she lightly ran her fingers across the place where she had slapped. "The truth is, Haruke Tenou, I do like you. (What?) I didn't mean to hurt you that day in the library." she leant forward and kissed Haruka's forehead. 


	4. 

Grrrr...I had to go out and buy a brand new notebook just so I could work on my stories in school when I'm supposed to be doing my schoolwork and keeping my grades up...but I frankly would rather work on my Ruka/Michi stories. Ok I'm rambling for no reason. On with the story.  
  
A Coma  
Chapter 4  
  
Michiru came to see her everyday after that, checking to see if there was any sign of change and telling her how people were in school. Haruka was still fighting her mind, she was confused, the dark side was pulling her closer and closer. It's what seemed to be the real world to her. Yet, on the other hand, the side she heard the voice from outside coming from were coming from the other side, the light side, the side that was telling her that it loved her.  
  
"I love you Haruka." Michiru said again, there were tears in her eyes. "Please don't leave me. I promise I'll make it up to you. I take back that slap. I take back every mean thing I've every said about you, just please come back to me." her head was resting on the edge of the bed, she wasn't paying attention as Haruka had opened her eyes and turned her head. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." she whispered back, her voice was raspy and dry. It was obvious that she hasn't spoken in days.  
  
Michiru's gaze rose slowly, almost as if she didn't believe the sight before her, she quickly called for a doctor and returned to Haruka's side, grabbing her hand.  
  
The doctors came in and checked everything on Haruka "I don't know what happened. But whatever it was, she's fine now. We'll have to keep her here for a few more days, just to watch her." they left, shock on their faces.  
  
Michiru flung her arms around her neck, giving Haruka a long hug, "I'm glad you're awake."  
  
"I heard everything. I could head everything...everything...that everybody said...you have been here everyday, haven't you?" she looked up for an answer.  
  
Michiru only nods.  
  
"I knew it." Haruka pulled away. "But what you all didn't know is that when you all were talking to me, it was helping me make my choice. I was sitting in my world Michiru, my own little world, just listening to all the voices around me." she looked away. "Choosing between the light side and the dark side. That's when you said that you loved me, and I followed that voice, I knew that voice would give me the right decision. And it brought me back here...where I belong."  
  
Michiru hugged Haruka again, and they just held each other for a few minutes, in silence, just listening ot each other's breathing.  
  
"Michi."  
  
She pulled away, looking at her sandy-haired friend, "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Last, year, in the library. Why did you slap me so hard?" Haruka pulled away again, she wanted an answer.  
  
Michiru stood, and looked at the ground, color rising to her cheeks. "I guess I was afraid." she explained. "Afraidn of how people would react to us, afraid of how I would react, afraid of what it would actually be like. The way you did it too, it caught me off guard, you came on kind of strong, and fast." Haruka looked away, out the window. "I'm sorry I slapped you though. It was an impulse thing. I saw Urawa behind you, you know how homophobic he is, I didn't want him to make up stories about us. But now, now the whole school knows you're gay and I don't care if they know I am too. I love you and that's all that matters." she throws herself into Haruka's and kisses her lips. 


	5. 

A Coma  
Chapter 5  
  
"Haruka, it's time to move you to Denwood. They have strict servalance over there to make sure you don't do anything else to yourself." the doctor had given Haruka a paper to sign, saying that she would to willingly. On the phone and visitor list she put down only one person, Michiru. She didn't even bother to put down her parents, they were no lonter a part of her life. She was allowed to live on her own, or move in with her friends.  
  
"With your signature on this line here, we'll be ready to transfer you over there. Would you like Michiru to ride along with you?" he smiled at the happy couple, as if already knowing the answer to his question.  
  
The entire trip to the asylum made Haruka sick, she was laying on her back, and the bumps came right through the stretcher she was laying on...  
  
  
"I'm not going to like it here." she held the hand of the person she loved. "I don't know anybody. I don't know how things are done." Haruka started panicing.  
  
"Calm down." Michiru leant down to give their hands a small kiss, then leant down further, giving haruka a kiss. "I'll come to see you tonight. I can't stay here now. I promise I'll come tonight. I love you." Michiru stood on the other side of the double doors as they closed, leaving her on the outside, and Haruka on the inside and the place where she would be staying for the next week of her life....  
  
  
"Please tell us your name, and why you're here." the counselor pointed to Haruka, who wasn't really paying attention at the time.   
  
She looked up and spoke in a soft voice. "My name's Haruka." she looked around at the people around her. She took note that most of them were girls, girls with scars and stitches on their arms. They were their for the same reason that. "I tried to kill myself."  
  
"How?" one of the girls to her right side had asked.  
  
"Acid pills, vodka, and slitting my wrists. I was in a coma for two weeks." all the people there looked at each other, a few hid their faces. Maybe it wasn't going to be that bad here, they all seemed to be caring and considerate. 


	6. 

A Coma  
Chapter 6  
  
"I'm out." Haruka was basking in the rays of the sun and twirling around in her freedom the day she was released from the mental hospital. She no longer had to live with her parents, no more thoughts of being raped or killing herself. Only happiness with Michiru.  
  
"Yeah, now you've gotta go back to school." she nudged her taller lover, a smile on her own face. "Would you like to drive home, dear?" she offered Haruka the keys to the car. That's all she had to say, was the word drive and Haruka was bouncing off the walls with excitement. She hadn't been driving in several weeks, she missed the feel of the wind through her short blonde hair, the rumble of the road under her feet. Driving was her thing to do...  
  
  
Hours later, Michiru's parents had gone out to dinner, mostly to give them the night alone. They were laying together on the sofa, just enjoying each other's company, Haruka against the back of the sofa, Michiru against Haruka. Haruka's hand was over the smaller women's shoulder and their hands were connected.   
  
"Just promise me that you'll never ever pull a stunt like that again. I thought that I lost you." Michiru kisses their connected hands.  
  
Haruka had a near death experience, she swore never to do it to herself again, no matter how hard her life got, she would never let anything in her life take over to the point that she had to kill herself to get rid of all the problems.  
  
~FIN~  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
There, one of MANY stories I'm writing are finished, don't worry people, I'm working on it, I'm working on it, Just give my a chance. 


End file.
